


A Fair Trade

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a great idea to bring some much-needed warmth Underground. You just didn’t think any of it would be returned full force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** :  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **lovely fanart from the absolutely astounding[cleanmilkart](http://cleanmilkart.tumblr.com) in the end notes!**

You really didn’t expect anyone to show up on the first day.

Or the next.

But _two weeks?_ Seriously?

Underground was a nasty, horrible place. Falling down here was the worst thing that could’ve happened to you. Between the strict curfew, the outright slaughter of its civilians on a daily basis, and a strict hierarchy of monsters based on combat power and ruthlessness alone, it was hard to keep upbeat and positive.

All of this started to wear you down.

It wasn’t as if you were a chipper and hyper person to begin with. But being faced with all of this death and destruction, you had to maintain a positive vibe or else you would drive yourself batshit crazy! Because nothing was worse than the thought of falling in line with everyone else. The despair. The bitterness. It was just exhausting.

In order to combat against the general pessimism that lingered in the air, you opened up a little shop at your place. Something where people could stop by and grab something refreshing to drink before they headed back out into the cold.

Hot chocolate. Simple enough, right?

You had a small stovetop that you found in the dump that you managed to get working. The marshmallows were something that a lot of the shopkeepers tossed out because they thought it was complete garbage and refused to sell it, so that wasn’t hard. The chocolate itself was harder to come by, but luckily you found a massive stash of it that fell down in a cooler near the riverbank. Who knew how it got there. And with the sweet milk of the echoflowers that grew in the marsh, you were able to craft something delicious and heartwarming.

Well. If monsters had hearts, anyway. The closest thing they talked about were SOULs, and those were something that prompted conflict and danger.

Definitely not the same.

The other monsters in Snowdin knew you by reputation only. A large majority of them kept you at arm’s length because they were wary of what you were capable of.

For some reason, unlike every other human that ended up here, you were immune to their magic. Absolutely zero chance of them landing a hit on you, malicious intent and everything. And it _terrified_ them. Because they saw it as a serious, unfair advantage. As a collective weakness that you could exploit. Except you didn’t, and that caused even more distrust and hatred toward you.

Well, whatever! You would gain their approval someday. It might just take a while, and the process would probably go faster if they would just…give you a chance.

Ugh. This was so dumb.

You plopped down on the chair near the single checkout you made for yourself and sighed. Fumbling with your hair. Glancing at the sky outside. A couple of monsters just outside the window bumped into each other and it started a huge brawl. You had to walk out there and break it up. All it took was a few shouts for them to knock it off and both scattered, not willing to stick around and incur your wrath. As if you would harm them in the first place.

The door opened. You were alarmed at first, weirded out that no one knocked, but then remembered you put the OPEN sign on the front. You straightened up in your seat and tried to look as pleasant and non-intimidating as possible.

Oh.

It was Sans.

You bit your lip as he ambled inside. Purposefully picking things up along the way and knocking them over. You didn’t have the energy to pick a fight with him, but it was apparent in the scowl to his face that he didn’t want to be here.

“what is all this junk?”

You huffed at the way he regarded your most precious treasures. “Hey, that’s my flower vase.”

He threw it backwards and luckily it landed on the couch near the door. You would’ve cried if it shattered into a thousand pieces. Stuff like that was hard enough to find as it was. “so. got yerself a real nice place here, huh? whatever the hell it is.”

You really didn’t want him of all people to be your first customer. He was just so…weird. And kind of gross with the way that he was always sweating and leering at people. Like he was sizing them up for a fight. He probably was. But most of all, you didn’t like how he regarded you. With other monsters, they were quick to snap at him and then recoil because of his brother’s position in the Royal Guard. But he always liked to test his boundaries with you. It wasn’t exactly…teasing, since it was much more coldhearted.

“Well. Um. I could show you!” Might as well. Maybe Sans would like it. Then he would share the news with his fr…err…whoever he hung out with? Co-workers, maybe? Other guardsmen?

“sure.”

Wait. Really? You expected him to make some sort of insult to you about your intelligence. You were stunned for a minute, but broke into a bright grin. Grabbing everything you needed and getting to work. Heating up the milk. Letting the chocolate melt into thick, rich, creamy goodness. You made sure the temperature was just right before dropping in a handful of marshmallows and serving it up to him with a dollop of whipped cream.

He glanced at it. Then you.

“are you fuckin’ serious?”

Your face fell. “Yes?”

“waste. of my goddamn time.”

You knew he was an asshole, but it still stung. “At least try it before you shit on it. I swear, it’s really good!”

“hell no. i’m leavin’.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed straight for the door.

“Please, Sans.”

He paused for a moment. His pupils flicked to you. Then he snorted with laughter and dipped out of your home, leaving the drink on the counter.

You wanted to throw it across the room. Or, better yet, toss it out at him and hit him square in the head with it. But you didn’t. You just sucked it down out of pity and left the stained glass on the counter, tromping back upstairs so you could shut yourself in your room and cry.

Something crashed downstairs. You jolted from your afternoon siesta and hurriedly put on a sweater, running to the stairs to see what the hell was going on. You weren’t sure what you would’ve done if you were actually faced with a robber, but you weren’t going to pretend that nothing was wrong.

So with your chest tight and your rationale screaming at you to keep a lid on it, you darted downwards and to the makeshift shopfront.

“THERE YOU ARE. THE SIGN SAID YOU WERE OPEN.”

Oh no. Papyrus. You’d only seen glimpses of him here and then. He was the Big Bad of Snowdin. A guy that had killed more people than you probably met in your entire lifetime. From his staggering stature to the scars and cracks down his skull and body, you really weren’t sure you would stand a chance against him if he decided to use force to push you out of your home.

“Y-yeah, I am?”

“GOOD. THEN YOU SHOULD ACTUALLY STAND AT YOUR POST AND SERVE ME THE BEVERAGE YOU OFFERED MY BROTHER.”

You gaped. Was Papyrus, second-in-command, _really_ sitting here and asking you for a hot chocolate?

“WELL? I’M WAITING.”

Oh, god. HE WAS. You scrambled back to the counter and shakily grabbed all of the ingredients. Sans stood next to his brother and gazed at you, really not at all that interested. At one point he even hopped up on the stool you refurbished and leaned on the counter. Sizing you up.

You placed two more drinks down. Ugh, you really hoped you would at least have them try it this time. It wasn’t like you even wanted a profit here! It was just something you could do to ease their stress and make their day a little brighter.

Papyrus glanced down at the drink. Then looked at Sans. And back at you.

“DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO DRINK THIS WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT IT IS?”

You swallowed thickly. “I-It’s, um…hot chocolate.”

“heh heh heh. what the fuck?”

You ignored him. “On the surface, it gets cold, too. Lots of places have seasons where the weather changes. Nothing like…this. Here, you have designated places where you can find what makes you the most comfortable. But up above…there’s so much more to consider. In the winter – when it gets colder – humans need to warm themselves up with something sweet and frothy. Hot chocolate is what we’d make so we could face the rest of the day no problem.”

“HMPH. SANS, YOUR INVESTIGATION WAS NOT THOROUGH AT ALL.”

“s-sorry, boss.” He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

For a moment, you wondered just who it was that gave both brothers their injuries. You pushed the drinks toward them.

“Enjoy.”

Papyrus took it and downed it all in one go. You should’ve warned him that it was going to be a little more than warm! But he didn’t react in the slightest. He simply gazed at his now empty cup, hand gripped along the side, and waited for his brother to follow suit.

He did.

Silence.

You really thought there would be some kind of reaction from them. Maybe a compliment? Another round of harsh words to make you cry? But neither of them did or said anything. They just…lingered there. Staring at the counter.

“Um…so what did you think?”

Papyrus stood to his feet. You stared up at his towering form and swallowed hard. You’d never seen him this close before, and as intimidating as he was, there was something…different about him. The harsh blackness of his sockets weren’t as hard, somehow.

You laughed.

Sans flinched at the sound and shrank into his seat, as if anticipating you to get your head ripped off. It was subtle enough that his brother shot him a disapproving look.

“Do you mind if I…?”

You stood on your tiptoes and beckoned him to come down. Papyrus bent halfway without even thinking twice, thinking that perhaps you were going to tell him something face to face. Instead, you reached over and gently wiped away the whipped cream mustache that rested where his upper lip would’ve been.

You giggled. “There you go. Had something on your face.”

“WE ARE LEAVING.”

“uh. sure.” Sans hopped down from his seat and snuck a glance at you. Like he was waiting for something. You stared back at him and a few beads of sweat dripped down his temple before he muttered something under his breath, breaking his way out of the house and leaving his trash behind.

Wait. Trash?

You glanced around and waited for a few minutes. Thinking that maybe they would come back for it…but they never did. In fact, judging by your watch, the both of them would’ve been back on patrol.

You opened up the crumpled piece of paper.

_INSPECT THE NEW ESTABLISHMENT NEAR THE RIVER. THE HUMAN HAS SOME SORT OF STOREFRONT NOW. THERE HAVE BEEN RUMORS THAT SHE IS PLANNING TO KILL MONSTERS WITH IT. SHE IS NOT GOING TO DO THIS UNDER OUR NOSE. NOT IF I HAVE A SAY IN IT._

You wondered why Papyrus would even care. Sure, the guard was meant to serve the king’s interests, but that never seemed to reflect any kind of genuine protection for the people. This was almost…concerned. About the wellbeing of the town. And while you were annoyed that you were – once again – mistaken for some malevolent being hellbent on destroying all monsters, it was a little confusing to know that he had some sort of interest in making sure that the other townsfolk weren’t being preyed upon.

Hmm. Maybe he was just cautious because he’d rather do it himself.

You pocketed the note and locked up. Maybe you’d have better luck tomorrow.

Shop sign.

Check.

Fresh milk?

Check.

Clean glasses?

Check!

You were ready for action.

Well, you would’ve been. If there was any.

You decided that maybe you should stock up on more supplies. The milk thing was kind of an issue, and you _hated_ going down to see if any of the echoflowers had more stuff to wring out. Only because the last time you went, they all just screamed bloody murder. Reflecting something that must’ve happened in the marsh on a day where you weren’t there.

You hummed and slung the scarf over your shoulder, only to run smack dab into Papyrus.

“O-oh my god. I’m _so_ sorry.” You stepped back and put your hands up in self-defense. “Is…there something I can do for you?”

He must’ve come back for the note. What was better? To sit there and lie, say you never found it? Or come clean and just pretend you hadn’t read it?

Papyrus had that steely look on his face again. “PREPARE US ANOTHER DRINK, HUMAN. WE HAVE MUCH TO DO.”

What. _What?_ You stared for just a few seconds longer before bringing a hand up to your cheek and lightly tugging on it. Yup. Still alive and not dreaming. So this was real. The guy that ruled Snowdin with an iron first had actually come back for seconds.

“Uh…are you sure?”

“ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME RIGHT NOW?” He stepped forward. You took one back. “HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU’RE SPEAKING TO?”

“I haven’t, I’m just wondering…”

“wow. you’ve got some _real_ balls.” Sans tugged at the collar of his shirt. “just get it done, will ya? we’re on a tight schedule.”

Fine. You shed off the jacket and returned to the counter.

These ones were more hastily made. You wanted them out of here. Serving them once was enough, and if they were really this concerned about screening your stuff for poison or whatever, then you weren’t going to entertain them anymore.

Neither of them moved.

“where’s the white stuff?”

“You mean…the whipped cream?”

“don’t know what the fuck it’s _called._ just want it in my glass.”

A quick dollop for both, then. Papyrus refused to touch it still.

“Is there anything else I can…”

“I HAVE EXPERIENCE IN ALL THINGS UNDERGROUND. I HAVE RESOLVED NUMEROUS DISASTERS AND MUTINIES, ALL WITH MY MAGIC AND COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF BLOODSHED.” Papyrus stared at you hard. “THE AFFAIRS OF MONSTERS ARE SIMPLE ENOUGH FOR A SOLDIER AS CUNNING AND RUTHLESS AS I. HOWEVER. I DO. NOT. LIKE. TO BE. UNDERPREPARED.”

You stammered out something like an apology, but he didn’t hear you.

“YOUR TALES OF THE SURFACE ARE AS INFORMATIVE AS THEY ARE DULL. IF YOU ARE TO SERVE US, THEN AT LEAST GIVE US SOMETHING FAR MORE WORTH OUR WHILE THAN THESE…THINGS YOU CALL DRINKS.”

Ouch. You let out a long, deep sigh. And here you thought you could get other errands out of the way.

“What would you like to hear about?”

“I DON’T CARE. QUICKLY. IT’S COOLING DOWN.”

You wracked your brain and turned to Sans. “What do _you_ want to know?”

He blinked rapidly and then sneered. “heh. why not somethin’ else you got up there that we don’t have? gives us somethin’ to look forward to _destroyin’_ when we get up there.”

You…weren’t really sure you liked that, but whatever floated their boat. “Alright. So. Like I was talking about before, on the surface, there are seasons. Winter you pretty much already know about that. But there’s spring. Fall. _Summer_. And it makes everything change. The way that the trees look – the color of their leaves and whatnot. But because that happens, humans have to…adapt. So we basically change our entire lifestyle to make sure we’re…um, prepared! Like, okay, here you have plant life that grows wherever. On the surface, fruits and vegetables go through seasons, too! Which means they can only produce fruit during certain times of the year…”

You felt like you were rambling, but Papyrus drank it in just as steadily as he did his hot chocolate. You knew he would gain something from this. Probably comparing the tenacity of humans to monsters and trying to pinpoint a weakness.

“I SEE. SO IF YOUR FOOD SOURCES WERE INTERRUPTED IN THEIR CYCLES, IT WOULD CREATE UTTER CHAOS.”

Yup. He totally was.

“I mean…it depends. Not everywhere on the surface is the same. One country might have a different environment to grow certain crops and make up for the deficit.”

“hold on a second.” Sans scowled. “countries?”

Oh boy. “Guess I should get into that, too.”

That started an hour-long discussion about how diverse and complex the world was above. Papyrus was furious to learn that humans didn’t have a single leader that he could kill to wreak havoc. Here, they had the king to answer to. But it wasn’t the same in your culture, which completely baffled Sans and made him a little nervous.

You glanced at the clock on the wall. Three hot chocolates later and they seemed more frustrated than ever. “Don’t you…guys have to go on patrol?”

“uh, she’s right, boss. better get movin’.”

Papyrus stood up and slammed something on the counter. Was that…? GOLD? Seriously?! “DO NOT RELAY ANY OF THIS INFORMATION TO OTHERS. YOU ARE NOW OUR INFORMANT AND WILL ANSWER TO NO ONE ELSE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”

You stiffened. Oh, man. If they ever did make it out of here, and they manipulated all of the things you told them, you were gonna be so screwed. “Uh…sure.”

“GOOD. WE ARE TAKING OUR LEAVE. SANS. PAY HER.”

He reluctantly threw a few pieces at you, one of them hitting you straight in the chest. You struggled to pick it up while he laughed and followed his brother out the door.

For the next month, all they ever did was stop by.

You were kind of…relieved that they hadn’t decided to destroy your little shop yet. But every day was so much. You found yourself having to work a little harder than you expected to maintain the place. Sans was messy as hell and liked watching you clean up whatever he spilled on the counter, and Papyrus could down at least three mugs every day. That was a lot of glasses. At this point, you were convinced that they actually liked the stuff. Sure, their primary reason to stop by was because they wanted to pick your brain, but…

The door opened with a jingle and you put on a bright smile. As scary as they were, it was nice to interact with anyone.

“Hi, Papyrus!”

“HUMAN.” He settled down. “I HOPE YOU HAVE SOMETHING NEW FOR ME TODAY. YOUR LAST SESSION PROVIDED SOME USEFUL INSIGHT.”

You made sure to create a list of topics you could choose from, as the both of them got really antsy if you stammered and drew a blank.

“Where’s Sans?”

Papyrus glowered at you. “WHY DO YOU ASK?”

“He’s…usually with you.” You deflated. You were going to try a knock-knock joke on him. He always made some pretty…gory and distasteful jokes, but maybe you could get something out of him that wasn’t a reaction to pain and suffering. “I was just wondering.”

“SANS HAS NEGLECTED HIS OTHER PRIORITIES AND WILL NOT BE STOPPING BY TODAY. I WILL LISTEN TO YOUR SPIEL AND DECIDE WHAT TO RELAY TO HIM.”

Okay! You set the mug down and put your hands on your chin, watching him sip away at it. Like he was…savoring it. It was kind of cute, actually. You felt like Papyrus never let his guard down when he was around other monsters. But he…well, didn’t necessarily _trust_ you, but knew you well enough that you wouldn’t be dumb enough to try and attack him.

“Alright, so I came up with something cool: languages! Everyone here speaks the same thing, but on the surface—”

Papyrus pushed his glass away. “NO. I AM CHOOSING THE TOPIC TODAY.”

Oh. That was new. “Shoot.”

“TELL ME ABOUT HUMAN RITUALS.”

“That’s…kind of vague. Um. Well, most people pretty much either go to school or work and—”

“IRRELEVANT. I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT RITUALS SPECIFIC TO HUMAN COURTSHIP.”

You got a little nervous.

“W-why?”

“THAT ISN’T YOUR CONCERN, IS IT?” He drummed his fingers on the counter. From here, you could see that he was growing much more short-tempered. The telltale glow of red magic that seeped around his bones. How he clenched his hands into fists and the gloves creased from how tight it was.

You bit your lip and glanced at the front door. Where was Sans? He would’ve saved you from something this embarrassing. You cleared your throat and tried to pretend that this didn’t just throw you for a loop.

“Human…courtship. Well. Lots of humans…experience…attraction. And then date.”

“DON’T BE VAGUE. I NEED DETAILS. HOW DOES ONE…KNOW THAT THEY ARE ATTRACTED? WHAT IS A DATE?”

You couldn’t believe this. Was Papyrus asking you about this for personal reasons? Or was he really just trying to discern how to tear people apart based on their emotions? It had to be the latter, because he somehow managed to twist every cool thing you shared with him.

“Well…it’s different for everyone.”

“THEN TELL ME EVERYTHING.”

You spent the next hour trying your best to be careful in how you worded this. Going through the different types of attraction – emotional, physical, sexual – and wondering why it was that he was so quiet. Before, he would bombard you with questions. Now he just sat there and drank it in. You explained how people usually spent time together and went on “dates”.

“AND HOW OFTEN DO THESE DATES OCCUR?”

“It…depends. Some people go every week. Others every other day. Just depending on how schedules work. But it always entails spending time with each other. Getting to know one another. Finding out what you like and dislike. Seeing if you’re compatible. If you want to do it long-term or not. I mean, some people do that! Others just kind of go along for the ride and don’t want commitment.”

Papyrus put both hands around his mug. You were afraid he was going to crush it with how tight his grip was. “AND WHAT DO YOU PREFER?”

“Me?” You felt heat creep up your throat. “I…guess I’m old enough where I’m looking for something serious. I’m kind of picky about who I see, and I would have to really like the person if I was going to trust them enough to stick around.”

“I SEE.” He stood up abruptly and nearly knocked his glass over. He hadn’t even finished it. That…was weird. “THANK YOU FOR THE DISCUSSION. I AM LEAVING NOW.”

You watched him tromp over to the front door and exit without any hesitation. Too stunned to respond to his…uncharacteristic bout of gratitude.

So…Papyrus could be pleasant sometimes. That was good to know. You spent the rest of the day mulling over his reactions and trying to find any clue about why he’d been wondering about human relationships. From what you’d seen, it was rare Underground. Sure, couples came together with shared love of violence and because they were the same species, but there was nothing remotely intimate or romantic about it.

Oh well. Time to close up shop. You were about to lock up the front door when you felt the handle twist.

Sans lingered in the doorway. It was easy to tell by his shadow. His pupils glowed in the darkness of the night and fixated on you, enough that it sent a hard shiver down your spine.

“still got a few minutes before ya kick me out?”

You stepped backwards and he pushed past you to his favorite spot at the counter. He looked awful. Maybe it was the dust sticking to his jacket, but you felt a little sick at his disheveled appearance. The crack in his skull looked like it was throbbing. He slumped over and nearly collapsed on the counter, his magic creating a hard static that was really uncomfortable to be around.

Still. You made your way around to the other side and made him a drink. Pushed it in front of him. He didn’t even look at it, instead reaching to stop your hand from sliding away.

Whoa.

Sans. Was holding. Your hand.

You marveled at the weight in your palm. He had his gloves on, but you could still tell that underneath was hard bone and nothing else. He didn’t bother looking at you, but hunched over, sweat continuing to fall down his forehead. He had on a grimace.

“Sans?”

“humans are real soft.”

“Uh…thanks?”

“you’re probably the softest one, though.”

You weren’t sure what to say to that. Was he talking about your physical body or the way you regarded everyone? Kind of hard to believe it would be the second choice. You knew that kids had fallen down here before and their innocence wouldn’t have gotten them to last very long.

“got you somethin’.”

You didn’t like the sound of this. “Listen, I know Papyrus always goes on about giving gold and stuff, but it’s really not a big deal.”

“shut up, will ya?” He stammered. “just gimme a second.”

He didn’t move for a full minute. His eyesockets went black and he just…sat there. Sweating. With his grip on your hand tightening. You swallowed hard and wondered if maybe you’d accidentally hurt him and he was about to fall apart right in front of you. He looked pretty worse for wear as it was.

After another long, drawn out silence, he slid over a book to you.

What?

You tried to pull away, but he didn’t want to release you just yet. He opened up the front over and read off the title.

“ _all about monsters_. s’a book that…i snagged from the library a long time ago before it got destroyed. used to go there all the time, yanno. before we had all those kids drop down. thought maybe you’d wanna…look over it.”

You did. You took your free hand and slid it over in front of you, peering at the pages. They looked like they’d been turned repeatedly once upon a time, the paper frayed and thin from age. In the corner, barely legible, was a lazy scrawl with his name on it. This was his. Something that he had tucked away, hidden somewhere. Where his brother would never find it.

“Sans, um…this is…really, really sweet, but I can’t accept this.”

He released your hand like he’d been burned. Reaching up instead to tug at the collar of his jacket and his almost relaxed expression twisting into something filled with hurt.

“are you fuckin’…kiddin’ me? i got out on a limb to get you somethin’ special…went out there with all those damn assholes guardin’ my spot in the middle of _goddamn nowhere_ , and you got the nerve to tell me that?”

You drew back. “Wait, that’s why you’re hurt? Because you hid this somewhere and you got attacked on your own? WHY were you out in the middle of the forest by yourself?”

“i ain’t _helpless_. just got…distracted.”

“Well you should’ve known that you’d be targeted if you were searching for something!” You couldn’t believe how upset you were getting. “You come in here – looking like you’re about to die – and you have the nerve to act like everything’s fine!”

“what the _hell_ are you gettin’ mad at _me_ for?”

“Because you could’ve been hurt. You could’ve been hurt because of _me_!”

You both stared at each other. You on the verge of tears. Knowing full well that it was your fault that he almost didn’t make it back into town.

He gaped at you.

You were blushing. Hard.

“fine. don’t take it, then.” He made a move to grab it and you snatched it up before he could.

“No. If…if you did it because of me…then of course I’m going to read it.” You stepped backwards. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“heh.” Sans closed his eyes and drew himself up from the chair. “took you long enough.”

“Thanks. For this. I’m. A little overwhelmed.” You pushed the cup toward him a little more. “Um, don’t you want your hot chocolate?”

“nah. can’t stand the stuff.” He lifted himself up from the chair and made a move to leave, but paused. Turned. Grabbed the glass and sucked down the entire thing anyway. “see ya.”

He lingered on your porch for a good minute. Staring up at the vast void from the giant cavern you were trapped in. Then he shuffled away.

You hummed a happy tune while watering the flowers on your windowsill the next morning. They thrived with the extra attention, glad that they could flourish with the sunlight streaming in and away from the harsh cold of the snow.

And you nearly had a heart attack when the front door slammed open and both of the skelebros came in.

“WHOA! It’s a little early, guys. I’m not even dressed!” Why did you have to wear the duck pajamas today?!

Sans stopped what he was doing to peer around his brother and rake his eyes over you. Grinning. Drinking in your appearance. He let out a series of harsh laughter that both embarrassed and infuriated you.

“ENOUGH. WE’RE HERE ON BUSINESS.” Papyrus approached you with nothing but an intimidating stare and that permanent scowl on his face. “WE ARE NOT DRINKING ANYTHING FROM YOU TODAY.”

“Good…to know?” You were a little disappointed, but understood they had other priorities.

“YOU ARE COMING WITH US.”

What.

“WE HAVE MUCH TO DO. MUCH TO CATCH UP ON.” Papyrus put a hand under his chin and stroked it thoughtfully. “SPEAKING OF WHICH, THIS IS FOR YOU.”

He dropped down a rusty watering can. It was in the shape of an elephant, with the trunk pointed upwards as the spout.

“YOU MENTIONED YOU LIKED CUTE THINGS. HOPEFULLY THAT SUFFICES.” He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. “WE’LL BE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES. GATHER EVERYTHING YOU NEED.”

He and Sans went to the front door to wait outside, as their warm garb was enough to send them both into a sweating fit if they stuck around in here. You chased after them and lingered in the doorway.

“Wait! Where are we going?”

“ON OUR DATE. WHERE ELSE?” He gestured for you to turn back into the house. “I HOPE YOU DID YOUR RESEARCH WITH THE BOOK. I’M NOT GOING TO EXCUSE ANY MISUNDERSTANDINGS TODAY, A FULL TWELVE HOURS WAS PLENTY ENOUGH TIME TO ABSORB THE INFORMATION.”

You spluttered something and Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, in hysterics at your reddening face. Papyrus didn’t look so amused, shouting at you to be TIMELY.

Well…shit.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **by[cleanmilkart](http://cleanmilkart.tumblr.com)!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **please comment**! your feedback gives me life.
> 
> want to request a fic from me? [put one in my tumblr inbox](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> [consider donating](http://www.ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)!


End file.
